


Proposal Interrupted

by satanicWhovian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanicWhovian/pseuds/satanicWhovian
Summary: NSFWKarkat is having a nice dream when a really weird, ridiculous sound (that the author is questioning himself about) interrupts it.This fic is a work in progress, but part 1 is mostly done.My first smutfic





	

_Sluuuurp._

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are sitting alone on a roof at a candlelit dinner for two. You're wearing a tux because you know your girlfriend, Jade Harley, loves it when you wear a tux. You left a dress for her downstairs and you've been checking your watch for the past 5 minutes. So she's running a bit late, so what?

_Sluuuuurp._

You get up and go over the plan one more time, trying to ignore the odd slurping sound you keep hearing. Jade'll come up to the roof, where you're waiting with a candlelit dinner for two and a red rose. You'll have appetizers, then your entrees, and then dessert. Then, just when she thinks the night is over, you'll pull out the ring. You will not pull out the ring while she is drinking this time. You can't remember how many times you've tried to propose and she ended up with the hiccups or wine coming out of her nose, or worse, all over your tux. Every time she's apologized and every time you've said it's alright and you'll go for something a bit less spontaneous next time. She knows you want to get the proposal just right and she's been so incredibly patient.

_Sluuuuuuuurp._

Where the hell is that noise coming from? You're about to go yell at the plumber when Jade walks through the door, wearing the dress you picked out for her. Your heart skips a beat when you see her and you're suddenly unable to form any words. Your mouth is hanging open and she giggles and closes it for you before giving you a long, passionate kiss. You close your eyes and lean into it, putting your arms around her and reach for the ring in your-

_Sluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurp._

Your eyes shoot open as you awaken from your dream. You're staring at the ceiling and the slurping sound is coming from directly below your waist. Your eyes shift to your left, where you can usually find Jade sleeping on her side of the bed. Jade's spot, however, is empty, so you look down in front of you, and there she is.

Sucking your dick.

She slowly pulls her mouth off of your shaft and begins to gently stroke it with her right hand. "Morning, sleepyhead! I was wondering when you'd wake up. We're having dinner tonight, remember? I picked out some nice lingerie to wear but, I may have gotten a bit excited when I was thinking about how you'd react to it. So I put it on, and I started to do this."

She grins and moves her hand down to the base of your cock, and slides the whole thing into her mouth. You bite your lip and groan as she deepthroats you, and you can hear her and feel her humming with delight.

"Shit!" you throw your head back, moaning and gripping her long raven hair tightly as you start to sit up on the bed. You weren't expecting to be woken up by your girlfriend giving you head, but you definitely aren't complaining.

Jade lets go of your cock and puts her hands behind her back, looking up at you pleadingly while she gets down on her knees on the floor. You both know what she wants, and you're more than prepared to give it to her.

You stand up and pull sharply on her hair, and she yelps slightly. You smirk down at her and she starts to shake a little in anticipation. You pull on her hair again, pulling her mouth away from you. A string of her saliva trails from her tongue to the head of your dick, and she's looking at it hungrily. You lick your lips and thrust forward into her mouth, pinching her nose and tugging on her hair to indicate that she's doing a good job.

She starts to choke a little, and you're both loving this. Once again, you pull her mouth away before you proceed to shove your cock inside. This time, you start to thrust against the back of her throat. The feeling of you fucking her throat raw drives her crazy, and you can feel her hands move to your thighs as she tries to somehow take you deeper.

You throw your head back in pleasure and moan as loud as you can. "Fuck, Jade!"

She moans against your cock as it explodes in her mouth, a seemingly endless stream of your cum shooting down her throat as she tries to swallow it all.

She licks her lips and smiles up at you, giggling a little.

"Mmmm. Tasty as always, Karkat." She winks at you, and you know exactly what you're going to do.

You pick her up and throw her onto the bed. She yelps in surprise but doesn't try to stop you. You take a moment to gaze upon and admire the silver-gray lingerie she's wearing. You think she probably grabbed the wrong size on purpose because the bra really makes her breasts stand out and you can just sneak a peek at her tits.

  
You let your eyes wander downward to her panties, which just barely cover her pussy. You can tell she's soaked because what little fabric that's there is clinging to her. You bite your lip as you take a moment to imagine what you're about to do to her.

  
She's looking up at you, meek yet eager. You smirk and lean over her, placing your right hand on her thigh. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and you grab hold of her wrist with your free one. You pin her hand above her head and the other one obediently joins it. You get up onto the bed and you're leaning down until your face is an inch from hers. Your left hand is gripping her wrists tightly as you press your lips to hers.

  
The kiss is gentle at first, but not for long. You start to get more passionate about it and soon she's opening her mouth to give your tongue access. Your tongue slips into her mouth and her tongue slips into yours, and they swirl around in each other's mouths. You reluctantly break the kiss, then lean down to whisper in her ear. "My turn, love."

She's trembling with excitement as you glide your right hand to the inside of her thigh. Your mouth goes to her neck, which you start to kiss and nibble on. She's biting her lip to hold back her moans and you gently rub your thumb against the thin fabric of her drenched panties. As you slowly push her panties aside, you use your left hand to unhook her bra and toss it onto the floor next to the bed. She brings her hands back to the position that you put them in, and you reward her by kissing down her neck to the point between her neck and her collarbone. You nibble and suck on that spot for a little, and you pull off her panties with your right hand. Her breathing's heavy now as your mouth goes to her breast, and you flick your tongue over her pert nipple. She whimpers at this and you start to suck on it, your tongue swirling around the tip as she starts to gasp.

She's almost forgotten about your hands and so she's taken by surprise when you thrust your middle finger inside of her and start to pump it in and out at a slow pace. Your left hand goes to her exposed breast and you're rubbing and groping it, much to her delight. You pinch her nipple at the same time that you bite the other one, and she lets out a high-pitched moan that just motivates you further. Your hands switch jobs as you move to her left nipple, sucking and nibbling fervently.

The feeling of your right hand pinching her soaked nipple, your tongue and teeth all over her other, and your finger stirring up her pussy starts to become too much for her. She starts to gasp and moan loudly at a quick pace, and she tangles her fingers into your curly hair. "Karkat!"

She gives your hair a rough tug and you can tell she's so close. You pull your mouth off of her breast and pull your finger out of her pussy. She whimpers, not enjoying your teasing. You grin and whisper in her ear seductively, "Not yet, Harley. Not until I get a taste."

She perks up at this and bites her lip, shaking a little in anticipation. You lick your lips and place your hands on her thighs, spreading them further apart than they already are. She lets out a small squeal, and that's when you slowly spread open her pussy and begin to eat her out.


End file.
